


Opium Den

by purplekitte



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Drugged Sex, M/M, Opium
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-23
Updated: 2007-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplekitte/pseuds/purplekitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyki and General Cross meet in an opium den.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opium Den

The smoke in the opium den was too thick to see or to think. Tyki had never been to a place like this before, his other persona could never have afforded it, but doors opened to a man of class.

He found another person when he tripped over him. “Sorry,” he muttered, annoyed at his own clumsiness.

“Eh,” was the most the man managed. He left his sprawl enough to pass Tyki a pipe, bringing him close enough for Tyki to get a good view of him.

“You’re the…” How quickly he had become unable to form sentences. “The traitor… You’re the… gave…”

“Yes, that one. We all have our burdens.” The Exorcist general waved a hand close to the Noah’s face and evidentially learned something from his eyes. “You’re not going to remember a bit of this in the morning. We’re certainly not going to fight. You’ve obviously never had such pure opiates; you can’t walk straight.”

“I could still kill you.”

“Of course you could,” Cross sounded more like he was soothing a child than scared like he ought to have been.

“Mean it,” Tyki grumbled. He fisted Cross’ jacket. “Could rip out your liver right now.”

“Why the liver?”

“Figure you’ve ruined it so much wouldn’t make a difference.” His logic felt odd, but the Portuguese man had already forgotten just what he’d been trying to get at.

Cross laughed, thickening the smoke further. “How about you wait till you can tell my liver from my lung?”

“Okay.” Tyki floated agreeably in the fog, but reached out another hand to anchor himself. With a grip on Cross’ chest and thigh he drifted towards him, eventually finding himself mostly in the Exorcist’s lap.

Cross offered him his pipe again. Tyki leaned over but missed and met a warm mouth more halucogenic than anything else in the room. Rather than acting surprised, the other man took control of the kiss, threading a hand through Tyki’s hair as he ran his tongue inside his mouth.

Tyki moaned and Cross moved his hand so his hot breath was in his ear. “You sound like a whore desperate to get me between her legs. Do you want me?”

His opium-hazed brain comprehended enough to know “Yes” was the response that would bring closer the strong body that was making his body burn at each place they touched.

Tyki leaned listlessly on Cross’ shoulder, hardly noticing whatever happened to his pants or the first finger worked past his entrance. He noticed the second finger when it brushed his prostrate lightly, making him writhe and burry his head in the mass of red hair.

“Fuck me already,” he whined, hoping his lips had bothered to convey the command aloud.

Cross rolled him onto his back and slowly pushed his cock inside him. Tyki gasped, hyperventilating in his inability to find air, as he was filled till it felt like he would burst. Each of the Exorcist’s minute rocks inside him sent shivers through his whole body, which broke into full-fledged moans as Cross began a rhythm of thrusts into him.

Tyki bucked his hips upwards so each thrust pierced him to the care. Cross’ breath became erratic as his movements came faster and harder than before. The Noah felt a wave of sensation building with each thrust inside him and each stroke of his own throbbing erection. His eyes rolled back as it hit; completely overwhelmed by the feelings washing over him, he finally lost the fight against the sedative of the opium and his eyes stayed closed.

Cross stole a last kiss from the Noah’s lips. “The traitor Noah… I really will do anything to complete my mission.” Even if Tyki’s eyes had been open, he wouldn’t have been able to see Cross after he stepped away into the swirls of the mist.


End file.
